The Missing Wand
by zrsflcgirls
Summary: Riley has lost her wand. She and Casey go on an adventure to Mars to retrieve it. Where is this missing wand? What adventures will they encounter? Will she find her wand?


Hello there people thanks for choosing to read this story. So before you read please take note that anything that sounds like it is from Harry Potter does not belong to us. (DUH) Also my cousin and I wrote this off the top of our heads so sorry for the lack of detail….. Enjoy!

"CASEY!" Riley typed fanatically. "Yes?" she responded. "I can't find my wand!" riley exclaimed. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Casey screamed. "Will you please come over and help me find it?" riley begged. "Really riley you're the Hufflepuff why don't you find it yourself?" Casey whined. "PLEASE!" riley cried as was as you can in a text message. "sure." She typed back.

"Did you check your drawer where you have to hide it?" she questioned. "Yes, it's not there." "Well is it still kick activated where it lumoses on its own?" "No I took it to Olivander's and he fixed it" Riley said searching frantically. "Well Riley Cooper we need to go on an adventure" Casey said.

They put on their pajamas and fell asleep. When they were in a deep sleep they felt a slight breeze. Casey jolted awake and reached under her pillow and wielded her wand. "Who's there?" she exclaimed lighting her wand.

Riley rolled over groaning, "Why on earth is your wand lit?"

"I thought I heard something…" Casey told her.

"Casey, Riley" they heard a voice whisper.

"Oh my wizard god, who's there?" they both cried.

"It's me, Sirius Black." The wind whispered. "Sirius Black," Casey asked skeptically "Harry potter's godfather?"

"No the other one" whispered the wind.

"Oh that's cool" Riley commented.

"No there is no other Sirius Black I am the only one you weirdo." Sirius said.

"Can you help us find Riley's wand" Casey asked, "we really need to find it because it has two different cores that normally backfire against each other but in this certain combination they work."

"Sure I'll give you a clue you need to talk to Draco Malfoy he can tell you where you need to go." Sirius responded looking out the window at the newly fallen snow.

"Not to be rude but aren't you dead?" Riley asked.

"No I am alive" he responded.

"Sirius you are dead." Casey said.

"Whatever this is what you get for helping witches." He sulked away.

"I think we should go find Draco," Riley suggested.

They found him at the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Draco," Riley said as they sat down and ordered a butter beer.

"Hey aren't you Severus' kid" he asked Riley.

"Yeah, anyway could you help us I lost my wand and Sirius Black told us you could help." Riley responded sipping her drink.

"Well the only place I would know where to tell to look would be Pigfarts" whispered Draco.

"Where's that? Casey said enthusiasm.

"Pigfarts is on Mars. You'll need a rocket ship. Rumbleroar is the main lion you'll want to talk to his is the headmaster lion who can talk." Draco said.

"Thanks Draco" Riley said while slipping off her stool. Draco nodded your welcome.

"Well Casey let's go to Pigfarts!" Riley exclaimed with heroic in the background.

"Ummmmm Riley we need a galaxy traversing rocket ship with enough fuel to get us to Mars." They looked at each other, "by chance do you own a rocket ship?" they asked at the same time. They shook their head. "Well crap" Riley said "how are we going to get to Pigfarts?" "We could borrow a rocket ship from Potter" Casey suggested "Or steal one from NASA." "Well I think Harry gave his away so let's steal one." Riley said.

They apperated to NASA in Houston. "Okay so do you have a plan?" Casey asked.

"Kinda" Riley responded trying to pick a lock.

"What do you mean kinda?" Casey asked casting Alohamora on the lock.

"Gosh okay here's what I was thinking, we go in imperio on one of the pilots and he or she will take us to Mars." Riley said exasperated.

"Okay sounds like a very well none thought out plan." And together they barged in.

"Hello girls how I may help you?" A guard asked.

"We are here for reasons we can't tell you, do you by chance do you drive aircrafts here?" Casey asked.

"Yes ma'am" the guard answered.

"Okay then sorry to do this but impero." Casey said with a flick of her wand.

"Please take us on a rocket ship to Mars." She asked.

"What business do you have on Mars?" He asked them.

"Let's just say, Pigfarts, Pigfarts, here we come Pigfarts, Pigfarts yum yum." They responded.

They loaded up in a rocket ship and rode off. They got to Pigfarts and asked to talk to Rumbleroar. "Sorry" the receptionist said "Rumbleroar is in his slumber right now."

"Well I guess we'll wait" said the pilot said.

We waited, waited; waited and waited finally Rumbleroar woke from his slumber.

"Sir" Riley called "sir lion,"

"Yes humans?" Rumbleroar turned around.

"I lost my want and can't seem to find it. Draco Malfoy told us it should be here." Riley said.

"Sorry it's not here." Rumbleroar said walking away.

"Okay let's go back to Hogwarts."

They got off the rocket ship and obscuro the pilot. "Thanks" they replied in unison.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Riley screamed while storming into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes" he replied spinning around. "Hey Riley Snape did you find your missing wand?"

"No she did not, why did you tell us to go Pigfarts?" Casey asked.

"Well Pigfarts is totally awesome and anything you might lose could be at Pigfarts." Draco said not looking them in the eyes.

"You're an idiot we could be sent to Azkaban because you told us to go there. We were looking for a want not some fantasy place." Riley exclaimed.

"Come on Riley, let's go" Casey said. "Maybe you can spend the night?" she asked her friend.

"Okay let's go back to my house to get some stuff." They headed to Riley's house and Riley grabbed a bag from her closet for her stuff.

"Ouch" Riley said.

"What's wrong?" Casey questioned.

"Something fell, would you get it?" Riley asked.

"Sure" Casey ran over and grabbed a piece of wood. "Ummmmm Riley I found your wand…"


End file.
